Un cambio en mi y en ti
by queenwisher
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y de una manera diferente en cada vida. Que es lo que le espera a Serena? No todo es facil en el amor hay obstaculos pero que mas da es algo que te cambia la vida o no?Despues nada es lo mismo o si?


Que es lo que buscaba o esperaba encontrar en el? Se que el era distinto por su mirada su manera de ser pero que podia hacer yo cuando yo tambien me encontraba en la misma situacion sabra el de mi?

Todo empieza por mi si no fuera yo la que me hubiera caido encima de el no hubiera conocidolo pero suppongo que erra el destino es lo que me dice mi alocada amiga.

Soy Serena tengo 17 anos vivio en Tokio con mi familia estudio la preparatoria mientras en las tardes me reuno con mis amigas en el templo. Mina es una de mis amigas de 17 anos al igual que yo y se hace llamar por la diosa del amor, mi otra amiga Amy la cerebrito del grupo con un noble corazon que se esfuerza para ser doctara algun dia, Lita una chica fuerte y muy amistosa con muchas cualidades con un gran talento en la cocina y mi amiga Rei es la del temperamento horrible pero es una buena amiga despues de todo.

Ahora mi vida se siente un remolino todo confuso no se que pensar mi amiga lita se va casar con Andrew y sienpre esta ocupada pero me da gusto por ella sobre todo por todo ese tiempo que era solo un amor secreto. Mi amiga Amy esta ocupada con sus estudios y talves se mude y eso es horrible se ira lejos de mi quiero llorar pero despues sera la mejor doctara de Tokio salvando vidas que suerte ella tiene un gran futuro. Mina pues esta trabajando duro en su sueno de actriz y modelo no hay nada de ue preocuparse ella es hermosa y es popular en la escuela no sera dificil ser famosa ademas empezara una obra en la escuela para el dia de san valentin como es enero esta estresada que asusta. Ni se diga tambien Rei esta ocupada con el templo ayudando a su abuelo lo bueno es ue tambien esta Nicohalas que esta super enamorado de Rei y esta no le hace caso por que esta muy ocupada y no tiene tiempo.

Todo esta mas tranquilo no hay enemigos, yo no se que hacer me la paso en las calles paseando de la preparatoria al trabajo y al crown. Estoy ocupada que siento que he dejado a Luna sola pero despues de todo se la pasa con Artemis.

De vuelta a mi en mis estudios voy muy bien excepto en una materia que es matematicas la cual comparto con ese insorportable Darien que me molesta diciendome cabeza de chorlito en todo un engreido y como lo llaman en la preparatoria el rompe corazones supongo que es un mujeriego. Me da verguenza recordar el primer dia que lo conoci iba entrando a la clase de matematicas corriendo iba tarde y el maestro me iba sacar otra ves si llegaba tarde otra ves. Darien era el chico nuevo yo ni enterada de el. Entre y corri hacia la butaca desocupada sin que me viera el maestro apenas habia llegado y estaba sacando su material. Tuve suerte que no habia pasado lista.

"Tengo aqui los examenes de la semana pasada y es muy desepcionante que solo pocas personas lo pasaron con buana nota"- fue lo que habia dicho el maestro sosteniendo los examenes mostrando un gran zero al principio- No me sorprende que Amy obtuvo la mejor calificacion de todo el salon felizidades- dijo con orgullo.

Estubo repartiendo los examenes a la ves que daba su opinion me distraje notando que habia alguien nuevo un chico de cabello oscuro ojos hermosos de color azul zafiro y un cuerpo perfecto pareia un modelo en si.

Senorita Serena me escucha a obtenido un 33% en su examen de hecho no me sorprende a mejorado un poco suerte- que habia reprobado ahora si que me iba ir muy mal no voy a pasar con esto. Es la unica materia que dificil es la vida todos escucharon que horror ni siquiera estudie estuve cuidando a mi hermano y nos pasamos la tarde viendo peliculas de espanto y volo el tiempo y esto me pasa.

Al terminar las clases salia pensando en mi amigo Seiya que me habia invitado por un helado pero no podia me iban a castigar y no podria salir me preguntaba como le hacia Amy para estudiar tanto es aburrido. Tuve que haber sacado por lo menos un 70% para pasar a mi casa para dormir en mi cuarto sin subir el arbol. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma tire el papel hacia atras y me disonia a caminar a mi casa y decir le a mama que aun no me habian dado mi examen.

"Oye deberias fjarte por donde tiras tu basura!"-escuche por detras- a pero si es la cabeza de chorlito con esta nota de 33%, si que no vas muy bien deberias de salir te si no vas a estudiar"dijo observando mi examen, era aquel chico de mi clase de matematicas.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa"-conteste seriamente enojada pues que se cree este ni si quiera me lo dijo el maestro.

"Tu lo aventastes"- contesto mirando me directamente a mis ojos solo por que me quede contemplando sus hermosos ojos me calle hasta que reaccione.

"Y por mi desgracia tuve que encontrar me con un engreido"- me dirjo a el y tomo mi examen y me a lejo de el y me voy directo a casa olvidandome de todo.


End file.
